1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the management of communications and more particularly, the management of such communications for a multi-mode communications device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile communications carriers and manufacturers have pushed for and developed handsets that communicate over a plurality of wireless networks. For example, Motorola of Schaumburg, Ill. has developed a handset that is capable of operating over both an iDEN network and a CDMA network. In view of the current CDMA protocols, however, there may be an issue with a dormant-to-active data transition that is originated from the network.
In particular, the dual-mode handset may be camped on both a CDMA and iDEN network, and as an example, the handset may be receiving over a traffic channel data from the CDMA network. Eventually, the CDMA network may place this data session in a dormant state, such as where there is a period of inactivity in the transmission and receipt of data between the CDMA network and the handset. At this time, the CDMA network will reallocate the traffic channel, although a point-to-point protocol (PPP) connection between the CDMA network and the handset will remain in place.
While the CDMA data session is dormant, the handset may receive a page request from the iDEN network, and the iDEN network will set up a traffic channel. The handset will then begin dispatch communications. While the handset is engaged in a dispatch call, however, the CDMA network may wish to re-establish the data session with the handset because it may have more data to send to the handset. In an effort to transition the data session from a dormant to an active state, the CDMA network may send a page request to the handset. The handset, because it is involved in a dispatch call, will ignore the page request from the CDMA network. The handset ignores the CDMA page request because it will not engage in active communications on two separate networks simultaneously, as its transmission power is controlled to meet specific absorption rate (SAR) guidelines.
The CDMA network may continue to transmit the page requests for a short amount of time and if the handset continues to ignore the requests, will eventually tear down the PPP connection. As a result, the data that was intended to be sent to the handset from the CDMA network may become lost.